Love Actually
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Based on mixing character stories. The title gives a great hint on that. Basically, Sherlock digs up some information about John's past career history and it becomes a subject of high interest that brings them closer together. Johnlock.


"Sherlock, what have you been up to?" John asks as he sees the way Sherlock is smirking at John over his laptop. No, it is not Sherlock's own of course. Sherlock always takes John's laptop to play on whenever possible. And by the looks of it, Sherlock's found something particularly interesting. John braces himself for a murder case with particularly grueling and disgusting details. Nothing could have prepared the doctor for the possibility of what Sherlock had really found.

Sherlock waits for John to take a good sip of his tea before replying. "So John Watson, army doctor/porn star is it?"

John spats out his tea, eyes wide. Yeah, it's not false. But he never thought Sherlock would find that part of his history. "How – no, why is my question. Why did you figure that out?"

"There was something I thought was missing in my deductions so I resorted to research, it was quite fruitful," Sherlock replies before reaching for his own tea and taking a sip. John sighs, stripping away his jumper that's now likely stained with tea. Sherlock smirks. "What, now that I know you were a porn star you're going to give me a strip tease?"

John glares daggers at Sherlock. "You owe me a new jumper. And, I suppose you want an explanation."

"Well, yeah," Sherlock says, tucking the laptop away beside his chair and sitting up on his knees. "So what was it for, tuition money?"

"Yeah, not to make it sound corny, but yeah it was," John says as he takes his seat again across from Sherlock in just his t-shirt and jeans. "It was the same case for my co-star. And, for the record, porn-double was the actual job title."

"What of your co-star? Mary, was it?" Sherlock asks.

"Mary was a wonderful girl. Her parents did not approve of our engagement after finding out how we met, but I thought that it didn't matter. I enlisted and she promised she'd wait. I came back and she had already moved on, already had a husband and child," John says before sucking in a sharp breath. "Does the great Sherlock Holmes need to bring up any other latent traumatic emotions, or can I be done now?"

"That assisted your PTSD into quickly worsening because you felt isolated, you didn't like Harry because she was throwing away her marriage and your relationship didn't work out," Sherlock finds himself amazed as he pieces everything together.

"Yes, okay, are we done now? Or do you want to brag about the fact that you made things easier again, because I am not in the mood to fuel your ego Sherlock," John says as he puts down his tea sharply and goes to walk upstairs.

"Can you demonstrate how doubling works?" Sherlock stands to ask, glad that his words spark enough fascination to have John turn back to look at him.

"Porn, Sherlock, it is just people having sex for the camera," John replies, not sure where Sherlock is going with this.

Sherlock shakes his head. "The almost touch. It must have been excruciating for you, knowing how sexually driven you find yourself now. You'd have to have extreme control over both emotions and bodily functions and it really fascinates me."

"Really, I uh, well," John shouldn't be surprised just how much this interests Sherlock Holmes, king of controlling his emotions through a mind-palace. It's only probable that he'd want to learn everything to aid in that extreme. "You want me to teach you self-control?"

"Precisely," Sherlock replies, walking closer to John. "Unless you're afraid you won't be able to maintain your own control, completely understandable."

"It shouldn't surprise me that you are so conceited, it really shouldn't," John says firmly as he moves to take off his shirt. "Alright then, strip down." Sherlock takes a moment before following John's lead until they are both in just their pants. "We can stop at this point, for comfort reasons."

"Red is a great color on you John, you should really wear it more often," Sherlock muses as he examines John's body from top to bottom.

"As purple has always been yours," John says with a gulp as he looks down quickly and back up. "So, um, well…Mary used to have to kneel and pretend to give head. Now, I mean, at any point if this becomes uncomfortable for you…"

Sherlock gets down on his knees in front of John and starts bobbing his head forward and backward, reaching forward to grab John's thighs for support but feeling as John's hand pulls his away. "It's all in the art of no touching, Sherlock."

"Fascinating," Sherlock speculates, running around in his mind palace unbeknownst to John trying to contain his body's animalistic urges. "What after I pretend to suck you to finish? I think this would be seemingly more difficult without clothing."

"Fine, have it your way then," John says as he opens up the floor for Sherlock to take away the pants, which Sherlock pulls the red offending garment away quickly, just in that short span of time beginning to understand the reasoning behind the no-touching being essential here. Sherlock swallows hard before approaching again, slower this time as he bobs his head.

John reaches down and wraps his hand in Sherlock's hair, twining it. Sherlock looks up with a questioning quirk of his eyebrow before John replies to Sherlock's thoughts. "This was the next step with Mary. It was actually something we had to do with the cameras. You wanted to learn restraint, yes?"

Sherlock pauses for a moment before stopping his motion to reply momentarily. "That was the original intention," Sherlock says with another gulp before Sherlock purses his lips together tighter as he resumes movement.

John's breathe hitches. "And now, something changed?"

Sherlock can't answer with words but with actions as he dives forward and licks around John's shaft. "I can't distract myself, there aren't enough rooms in my mind palace," Sherlock says as he grasps hold of John's legs and repeats the same motion. "Tell me now if I'm out of line in doing this."

John whimpers, stumbling back into the chair behind them and silently begs Sherlock to continue with the gesture while his mind runs itself in circles. "I, um, I am not…"

Sherlock smiles with his eyes. "Sexual orientation and current desire are giving you quite the battle?"

"For, bloody hell, just will you," John says as he sinks deeper into his chair.

Sherlock nods before diving closer and taking John's member as far past his lips as seemingly possible, swallowing down some of it and humming around It, pleased by the positive reactions John is having to his actions as continues to suck John off.

John can hardly look down because it's just so obscenely gorgeous to see the way that Sherlock's lips have stretched around him. John doesn't last as long as usual and tugs Sherlock's hair when he's close. Sherlock doesn't quite care enough to pull away and pushes himself farther, just enough that he's practically in John's lap when the army doctor explodes down his throat.

Sherlock slowly pulls his lips from John's member. "Sorry, that was unexpected."

"Well, uh, no – definitely don't be sorry about that," John says with a goofy half-smile, quite sated from orgasm as it were.

"I have no idea how she did it," Sherlock says, climbing into John's lap and seating himself there. Sherlock begins to feel John's arousal grow again from the contact of his arse in nothing in the way but silk pants from direct contact, but he is focused at the moment on John's lips. "I am quite good at control, John. Especially when it comes to emotions – there's just something fundamentally about you that makes it that much more difficult."

"What are you trying to say, Sherlock?" John asks in shallow breaths as Sherlock's lips are now hovering directly over his.

"I've never been one for desire, never been one to want to do something like I just did," Sherlock murmurs softly before placing a soft kiss against John's lips. When Sherlock pulls away again, he's smiling so gently it's hardly normal for the detective. "I want to know why with you I just want more."

"I want to know why you're the only man I've ever found close to attractive," John replies with a grin. "I guess there are mysteries neither of us will quite know the answers to."

"Can I kiss you again?" Sherlock asks, most sincere questioning in his eyes as if he's still not sure John actually wants him or if he's just got a really nice pair of lips that feel particularly good wrapped around the army doctor's cock.

John doesn't answer with words but with his lips as this time the kiss is more wanting, more desperate. John finds his hands can't stop moving and eventually he's got his hands on Sherlock's satin-covered arse, pulling their hips together in sultry rolls that are driving them both crazy. John reaches forward and latches onto Sherlock's neck with sucking kisses, and when John finds the spot that drives Sherlock to move his hips forward faster for increased friction he sticks with it.

Sherlock speaks again first. "John…I want more than this."

John unlatches from Sherlock's neck and admires his work. "It's a good thing you wear scarves," John says as he places a few gentle kisses over the marks he's left. John moves back to look Sherlock in the eyes, the disheveled detective with his mop of curls tangled around his face, something in his eyes begging John to show him what he's supposed to do next. "I need you to stand up."

"John," Sherlock whines, and John will never forget that.

"I need to be able to take off your pants, hardly fair that you've been able to keep them on this long," John says as he moves with the detective, chuckling as Sherlock stays latched around him. John keeps one hand on Sherlock's arse and the other entangles in the detective's hair as he moves to kiss him again. "Have it your way then," John whispers over Sherlock's lips before their lips are connected again and John carries Sherlock off to the detective's room.

John collapses on top of the detective directly after he drops Sherlock on the bed and pulls down Sherlock's pants immediately. John throws them off somewhere to the side as he gets lost in the detective's perfect pale body underneath his as he reaches a hand to stroll down the detective's chest until he's got hold on Sherlock's member and starts moving his hand up and down.

Sherlock's a quivering mess underneath him, bowing his head back on the pillow and resorting to shallow breaths. "John, please," is all that the detective can say as John's efforts on his neck and his member are doubly ready to send him over the edge far earlier than he wants.

"Where would I," John looks up at Sherlock sympathetically. "I'll have to be right back."

Sherlock looks alarmed. "Why – where? What am I supposed to do?"

John grabs Sherlock's hand and guides it down to the detective's own member, pulling along with it for a moment. "I just have to get some things from the bathroom. I'm clean, tested every few months for work. You?"

"Of course," Sherlock replies like it should be obvious before really starting to feel the appeal of masturbation. "Do come back soon."

John finds himself running up to the loo and back to bring the lube. He looks up at Sherlock cautiously. "Are you…would you want to…"

"Would I want to," Sherlock asks before realizing what John is really asking. "You really want that?"

John nods and gives the tube into Sherlock's free hand, watching as Sherlock's other hand detaches itself and the detective's whole energy is turned towards curiosity at John. "Yes, I wouldn't mind actually, if that's…amenable."

Sherlock is simply flabbergasted by the amount of control he's being given. "What, um, what positions did you have to practise control with before?"

"One was with legs on either side of my head, another faking being ridden," John says, recalling slowly.

Sherlock smiles as he crawls up John's body and lays a knee over each side of John, not sure how to feel with his genitals so over-exposed and close to John's lips. "Like this?"

"Fuck," John mutters. "I don't understand why…"

"Another lesson: don't understand, just feel," Sherlock whispers as he moves to open the cap of the small tube in his slender hands. He's interrupted by a completely unfamiliar sensation that has him jolting forward to support himself, hands clenching around the headboard. "John, ngggh."

John wraps his lips around Sherlock's member and sucks insistently, licking around the shaft and humming. Sherlock's sure it's the humming that pushes him too far. Sherlock's hips snap forward once, thrusting into John's lips harshly. He hears John gag a bit around him and starts with a slue of apologies before John helps him do it again, pulling Sherlock's hips forward a few times before the detective loses control and starts thrusting faster and harder down John's throat.

Sherlock cries out loudly when he's ready to cum and doesn't have time to pull away before he does. "Sorry John, I'm…"

John pops off and rubs Sherlock's legs gently with his palms, calming the detective down. "It's alright, hey, it's fine really."

Sherlock climbs down John's body and narrows his eyes, trying to detect if it really is fine. John has already swallowed down everything, but he takes a moment to reassure Sherlock and curses himself internally a little bit as he licks his lips and gives up the very last chance at claiming he's not even the slightest bit gay.

Sherlock makes an animalistic sound in the back of his throat as he reaches down and connects their lips again, reaching for the lube and wetting his fingers before circling John's entrance. John moans into his lips as he dives the first finger in, followed by two more before John is bucking against him, disconnecting their lips to beg him for more. Sherlock quickly slicks up his member before aligning himself, pushing in quicker than intended, watching John's face as he does making sure everything with this is okay for him. John just grips the bed on either side, scrambling to hold something for support to keep it together while the pleasure wracks through him with every one of Sherlock's thrusts.

John finishes first, screaming out Sherlock's name so loud all of Baker Street likely heard before tightening around Sherlock prompting the detective to follow suit within seconds. They both scramble for breath as Sherlock collapses on top of John, forgetting to even remove himself as he cuddles in closer, feeling John's warm arms wrap around him. The first words out of his mouth, however, aren't the best-planned. "I can understand why you were a porn star."

"Porn double," John says before laughing softly. "Why is that?"

"You're very…enthusiastic," Sherlock mutters as he rests his head closer into the crook of John's neck. He notices John flush a bit and smiles. "No, it's a good thing. I quite liked it. Loved it, actually."

"I…love you, actually," John mumbles and Sherlock just holds around him tighter.

"I love you too," Sherlock mumbles before falling asleep in John's arms, having their first confessed time in love together. It wasn't perfect but it was love, actually love.

 **FIN.**


End file.
